Missing You
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: She had gained many things during her journey but lost the most important person to her: N. She misses N so badly and her missing N had a negative effect on her attitude. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, people and welcome to another Resoleon Fanfiction.

This is my first attempt at a Ferriswheelshipping. So if I do get anything wrong, tell me in a nice way.

I decided to use Hilda's Japanese name Touko this time because everyone on this site uses the name Touko for some reason and I didn't want to feel different.

Anyway, I hope I did good at this one. Enjoy!

Thanks goes to Eekhoorntjes for pointing out my mistakes. :D

* * *

**Touko/Hilda X N Story: Missing You**

Inside her room was Touko, lying in bed at night, thinking about how she just took part in a clash of Legendary Pokémon and won against N and one of the seven sages Ghetis. It was at least one week since the initial incident. These days, Touko doesn't come out of her room anymore because of her recent mood change. She used to be so full of energy, life, and soul. But now...she just spends time thinking and the only time when she would come out of her home was when she would train her Pokémon.

Furthermore, she would prefer to avoid contact with Bianca and Cheren if she could help it. But what Touko couldn't help was her recent mood change. She felt like...she was missing something...or more like someone. Touko never thought she'd admit this to herself but she missed N. She missed having those conversations with N. She missed every battle they had. She also missed...N himself.

Touko shook her head a few times, trying to convince herself that N was gone but her feelings of longing to see N would not go away. She would do anything to have one more minute with N. Touko finally couldn't deny it. She missed N. But how will she see him again? N never said where he was going to go before leaving and he could be in another region, for all Touko knew.

Then...a sound of glass tapping came from the window. Touko got up, out of bed and looked out the window. She looked below to see the object that was missing since the initial incident: N. N was waving to Touko from down below the ground. Touko felt her heart race. It's as if her wish came true. Touko opened the door and yelled down to N as quietly as she could.

"N, what are you doing here? They're looking for you!" Touko warned.

N puts his index finger on his lips to signal her to be silent. "Get dressed. I'll be waiting for you here..."

Touko quickly shuts her window, puts on her adventuring outfit, and quietly makes her way downstairs and out the front door. After closing the door behind her, Touko stared at who she had been missing: N. They stared at each other a few more moments with blankness.

Finally, Touko broke the silence. "I missed you, N. I'm not going to lie...I missed you. But...why are you here? All of Unova is looking for you. You have to go."

N stared at Touko for a few seconds before nodding. "Likewise with the missing... Touko, do you remember when we first met?"

Touko nodded. "I do remember. It was in Accumula Town. You wanted to hear the voice of my Pokémon. At first I thought you were a crazy person but as things went along, you've become quite an interesting person. But you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

N looked down. "Because I wanted to see you and nothing more."

Touko gasped a bit. "You came to see me? Thank you but...if my friends see you here, they'll report you."

N looked up. "I don't care if I'm being hunted at the moment. I wanted to see you."

Touko couldn't help but smile. "So...what did want to see me for?"

N smirked. "What else? I wanted to ask you a question."

Touko's smile turned into a grin. "Ask away, questioner."

N looked at the night sky. "Why are we together now?"

The question caught Touko off-guard a bit. "Huh? What kind of question is that? Uh...I missed you and we wanted to see each other?"

N looked intently into Touko's eyes. "That's a good enough answer..."

Touko's eyes thinned a bit. "Well what answer were you looking for?"

N replied frankly. "I just wanted to see how you'd react."

Touko sighed. "Oh, is that it?"

"Nay...now I have an honest question for you." N asked with a more tense tone."

Touko scoffed. "Just like old times..."

N nodded in agreement with a faint smile. "You are much stronger than Cheren and Bianca, correct? If you became a light year stronger than them, would your friends be useless to you?"

Touko shook her head. "No, of course not... Why would they be useless to me? No matter how strong or weak they are, I'll always need them."

N smiled. "You haven't changed."

Touko looks away from N with a reddened face. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

N chuckled. "I meant it as a compliment."

Touko groaned. "Well don't make it seem like an insult, then!"

N chuckled again. "I apologize but I couldn't help it. But seriously though, you're truly an amazing person, it takes me by storm again and again."

Touko looks again at N with a grin of her own. "Well, what else do you have to say to me besides how 'amazing' I am?"

N clears his throat. "You've just proven my point. Battling isn't everything in the world in which both Humans and Pokémon live. If it was, what use you would you have for the bonds you have with your Pokémon and friends?

Again, the question caught Touko off-guard. "Well...if we did live in a world where battling was everything...I guess we wouldn't have uses for bonding with each other."

N nodded in agreement. "Touko, I have a lot to thank you for."

Touko tilted her head to one side. "Why's that?"

N proceeded to explain. "You did me a big favor just by meeting you. Your Pokémon had me interested in you. I wondered what was it that they saw in you that they wanted to be with you. You had a just heart. You didn't care if there were people who were stronger than you. You didn't care if some people were weaker than you. You enjoyed every battle and time spent with every single Pokémon and Human alike. You didn't care if some Pokémon were weaker than others. You took them in, purely because they were your favorite Pokémon to have with you and not because they would bring you victory. I always liked that about you. To tell you the truth...if I did separate the Pokémon from Humans...I think that I would regret it because it would mean not seeing you and your Pokémon anymore..."

Touko giggles.

N frowns. "Do you find my explanation of you ludicrous?"

Touko giggles again. "No, it's not that. You're such a poet, N. You say all that stuff with such a straight face."

N's eyebrows rose. "Do you have a problem with my face? I'm hoping that you have been taking me seriously in this entire conversation."

Touko stops giggling. "I'm sorry but it's just that...I've never met someone who cared so much about how I felt toward Pokémon and my friends. I guess that's why I missed talking to you so much."

N sighs. "I'm not this way just to anyone, you know..."

Touko giggles again. "I'd imagine it so...but why are you being like that to me?"

N gulps before answering. "Because, Touko...you made me believe in humans again and I never thought I'd see the day. I just wish that there were more humans like you..."

Touko nods. "Unfortunately, there are some humans that use Pokémon as well. We humans can never think alike. That is why a utopian society is impossible."

N takes a deep breath before talking. "...I'll be quite frank Touko; I've missed having conversations with you. In fact, I never had any conversations like this with anyone but you."

Touko smiles at N. "So have I but...I liked having these conversations with you. You made me think about why Pokémon and Humans live with each other. I used to not question the relationship between Humans and Pokémon until you came along and to tell you the truth...it did me a lot of good because it caused me to take a lot better care of my Pokémon than I did at first."

A single eyebrow rose from N. "Oh did it, now? I'm glad to see that our conversations strengthened your virtues."

Before the two knew it, it was sunrise. The both of them looked up to see the sun rising before them.

Touko frowned as she stared at the rising sun. "Well...the sun is rising."

N nods. "Indeed..."

Touko continued to frown as she knew where this was going. She was going to see N leave again but Touko didn't think she could bear to see N leave again. "So...are you going to leave now that the sun is rising?"

N looks into Touko's eyes with the same sorrow. "Yes, I'm afraid."

"What are you going to do now?" Touko asked.

N looks at the sunrise again. "I don't know...I've already thought about...traveling throughout the Unova Region again, or exploring the other four regions, or even recapturing Ghetis..."

Touko looks down at N's feet, trying to hide the tears that are forming in her eyes. "Does this mean that you're...not happy being with me?"

N walks up to Touko and puts a single hand to cup her face. Touko looks up into N's eyes with a hint of bittersweet excitement.

N responded to Touko's question. "No, that's not it. I was thinking that you don't like being with me."

Touko grins again, her tears flowing down her cheek and into N's hand that was cupping her face. "You're an idiot if you think I don't enjoy being with you. Why would I not like that?"

N puts his hand off Touko's face. "You...want to come with me...don't you?"

Touko nods with a determined look in her face; she would not be turned away from N again. "Yes. I don't care if you're being hunted down. I don't care if people think you're crazy. I don't care if my friends think that I'm crazy to be going with you. I want to go with you, N."

N chuckles at Touko's determined look, to her dismay. "I forgot how much of a stubborn one you are. But let me ask you before I allow you to come with me: Are you okay with abandoning your hometown?"

Touko grins. "Idiot, you'd think I'm a lovesick fool or something! I'll tell everyone the truth that I'm leaving on an adventure with you and they are going to like it!"

N's face became red. "Excuse me? That's craziness!"

Touko shakes her head. "If they still don't see you for what you really are, THAT'S craziness! My friends and family should understand that I know who I'm associating myself with. They should also know that you're not really a bad person; just a little mixed up, is all. If they can't, that's their own fault. So please, let me come with you, N. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to risk not seeing you again!"

Without thinking, Touko grabs N's face with both of her hands and then pulls his face in so that Touko could passionately kiss him. N felt a bit uncomfortable with this but then calmed down and then kissed back. After the need for air arose, the two broke their kiss apart. The both of them were staring at each other with bated breath.

N grinned. "I'll be honest, I didn't expect you to do that."

Touko giggled. "I did it without even thinking. My body somehow moved on its own. Wow, that felt good."

N cleared his throat to change the subject. "Thank you, Touko I won't be afraid of what others about me...as long as you're by my side."

Touko gripped N's hands with her own and held their intertwined hands to the level of their faces. "And maybe one day...you can find the peace of mind and I'll help you get it if no one else will..."

* * *

It's been a while since I tried out romance.

Like I said, I don't think I did good with this one. If you guys liked it or can correct me with a few revelations, let me know in a review.

Well...as always, thanks for reading and happy battling!

**Missing You: End**


End file.
